He's Good (pt1)
by xXKimiko SakakiXx
Summary: He was good. One of the best. The best of the best, he would say. The others were good too. But he was better. That was why he was hired to do this job. AoKise. Rated for language.


**7:43PM**

He was good. One of the best. The best of the best, he would say. The others were good too. But he was better. That was why he was hired to do this job.

To shoot down the famous Kise Ryouta in one clean shot was no job for amateurs. For not only the entire world has its eyes on its darling celebrity tonight, the country's top S.W.A.T. team, Japan's elite police force and impenetrable agents from a renowned private security organization have their guards on.

The man sneered. What was so good 'bout this girly guy. A child model, famous basketball player in school, wanted fashion model and now, top international actor that won the hearts of girls and boys alike. This guy's too bullshit; how the hell can one person possess this many talent in such a young age? But he was a rare treasure, a beloved figure so important,

—that even his death must be extravagant.

His client was a pushy one. _Make sure he's surrounded by his fans and reporters when you take the shot. I want it up and personal for them to see the death of Kise Ryouta. And only one go, quick and clean. More than that, the deal is off._ And it was a handsome deal. Was this blonde joke even worth a hundred-million?

**7:58PM**

Sudden roars and shrieks broke into his ears and thoughts. An elegant limo pulled up into the only driveway as reporters and security crowded around the vehicle. Looks like the blondie arrived.

And he's helping the hired assassin set up his own funeral. Instead of entering straight into the building, that ball of sunshine has to go greet his beloved fans and chitchat with a few reporters. Locking dead on his target, the man licked his lips and curled his finger around the trigger—waiting for that perfect moment. If this one was going to be an easy kill with a big reward, he might as well make it big and beautiful, just for his client.

**8:13PM**

He watched as Kise Ryouta leaned down for a kiss to a girl and a photo. _Perfect_.

A metal-cold bump to the juncture where his ear and jaw met froze his movement.

"One little _twitch_ and your head explodes."

The veteran killer could tell there was suppressed anger in his capturer's monotonous tone. He grinned, and slowly lifted his hand from the sniper rifle. With the gun still pressed tightly against him, he stood and crept around to face the winner of the game.

He was a dark-skinned man, monstrous in height. Short navy-blue hair matched electrifying blue eyes, unusual for a typical Japanese male.

"Who?" he growled dangerously.

He didn't need clarifications, "Haizaki, Haizaki Shougo."

There were a few seconds of silence before the man in black uniform barked, "that bastard who was once in the Teikou basketball team." He looked agitated for some reason, "how the fuck should I know?!"

The assassin quirked an eyebrow. Is this guy…talking to himself? He unconsciously leaned in but was once again stopped by that damn gun. His annoyed eyes slid to his side to check the second guy. Boy. He hadn't took notice the presence of the shorter, seemingly docile man. He hadn't sensed any presence earlier on, he realized.

"What're you worrying about, ninny," the taller man continued, "Tetsu can handle himself. Now do a final sweep. Out," cold narrow eyes focused back on him. And out of no where, his face swung to the side, a nerve-jolting _bang_ to the head followed shortly. He spat out blood; this guy can pack a nice punch.

"Are you satisfied, Aomine-kun?" A soft voice beside him asked.

That tight look on the guy's expression didn't say so. "Tch," he turned, "cuff'em. We're going."

"I cannot hold him Aomine-kun."

"Motherfucker," a rough jolt tugged the caught assassin forward. Oh, if looks could kill, the bounded man amused himself. He eyed the pissed off elite, impressed.

**8:27PM**

He was good, he admitted, perhaps better than himself.

.-.

**Un-betaed**. 'Cause I'm the lazy-type who rarely edits her work unless during writing.

This...turned out to be longer than I expected actually xD. Part 1 to whatever series this is going to be (will be three parts). Next up: Aomine Daiki's POV. Oh yeah btw, assassin is whoever. Not a character from KuroBasu.


End file.
